


Happy everafter doesn't exist

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are married for 10 years when a tragedy forces Felicity to leave. Oliver raises his daughter alone. Felicity comes back after five years and a lot has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy everafter doesn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad so if that's not your thing don't read. The idea came to me out of nowhere. I had to get this out hope you like it:)

 

“Felicity wait we have been married for 10 years you can’t just leave like this” Oliver protested

“Oliver please I have to go. I can’t stay over here the memories are too much” Felicity explained

“We will change houses move to coast city if you want to” Oliver reassured her

“Don’t you get it? Every time I lay eyes on you I see him my baby Conner. He was only 1 Oliver. Why did he die? He was just a baby?”

“Honestly Felicity I don’t know but what I do know is that are 8 year old daughter needs both of us to look after her. You can leave me but please don’t leave her” Oliver begged her

 

“I can’t stay. She is better off without me. Tell her I am sorry” Felicity said

“When will you be back?” Oliver asked

“I don’t know” Felicity said while walking out.

Oliver Queen had experienced gruesome and terrible amounts of pain when he was on the island. He had survived in conditions in which every breath was a blessing. He had been stabbed, electrocuted, mutilated, scarred and mercilessly tortured but nothing could prepare him for the pain he felt when he learned of Connor’s death. Connor had arrived in their lives a year ago born on a beautiful September morning. Felicity was reluctant to have more children after her difficult first pregnancy. However she was ecstatic when she found out, Oliver was over the moon Harper would finally have a sibling. After a relatively easier pregnancy Connor Thomas Queen was born. He was doted upon by his parents. He fascinated his sister who would stand over him protectively and tried to make him laugh as he cried. Oliver Queen was happy but his happiness was short lived. A month before Connor’s birthday Connor developed a high grade fever. When Oliver and Felicity took him to the hospital to their dismay Connor was diagnosed with leukemia. Oliver was devastated it was cruel trick of nature such a young boy did not deserve to be sick. Felicity had stopped smiling their lives started revolving round the hospital. One day while Harper was sleeping Felicity completely broke down.

“He is just a baby Oliver” She said

“He can’t even tell me if it hurts he just cries. I don’t know what to do. I can’t take it anymore”

Connor’s first birthday was celebrated at the hospital nobody could guess that their lives would change so drastically in a month. When sadness and anger overwhelmed him Oliver would go back to the old Arrow cave and spar this was an enemy he could not defeat. Just a week after his birthday Connor breathed his last. The fall season was officially starting the trees where shedding their leave everything was slowly withering and loosing color. All the color and happiness had drained away from their lives. They held a small private funeral and just invited former team arrow members. Everything had changed in a blink of an eye. Felicity was a mess she had started neglecting Harper she was emotionally exhausted. After all she had been through when Oliver was the Arrow made her believe she had her fair share of grief but she was mistaken. Oliver was broken but he refused to cry he couldn’t his family needed  him to be strong. If he grieved nobody else would be able to. Death was an alien concept for Harper she kept thinking her brother was at their grandma’s or uncle Diggle’s house.

Innocently once she asked her mom about Connor.

“He is gone” Felicity shouted Harper was terrified she started crying.

“Harper princess it’s alright mommy is just a little upset. Why don’t you set up a tea party in the game room daddy will play with you in a while” Oliver tried to calm her down

“Calm down Felicity there was no need to yell at her. She is only 8.” Oliver said

“I need to leave Oliver I can’t live with you anymore” She said and started packing her bags.

After an hour she left. Oliver was sitting at the sofa cradling his family picture from a month ago in his arms. Connor was wearing a green onesie while Harper was wearing a red dress. Oliver and Felicity were smiling. They looked so happy he wish like Barry he could go back in the past. If he had known their future he would never let Connor out of his sight and would have taken more pictures.

“Daddy why did mommy leave? Did she leave because of the question I asked? Tell her I am sorry” Harper said

“No she did not leave because of you princess Mommy loves you okay she is just really sad right now” Oliver explained

“I miss mom and Connor daddy bring them back please. I swear I would be a good child. I won’t eat all the candy at Halloween I will get just one present in Christmas” Oliver couldn’t take it anymore he finally cried for the first time after his son’s death.

“Daddy you are scaring me” Harper said

“Don’t be scared Harper. I wish I could bring them back but I can’t everything in life happens for a reason kiddo. I promise I will never leave you and would love you and cherish you. We will be happy again”

“I love you daddy”

“I love you too princess now what do you want to eat?” Oliver asked her.

Soon Oliver and Harper fell into a routine every night Harper would sleep beside her father clutching her favorite teddy. When Connor’s second birthday came around they distributed toys in an orphanage and visited his grave. Time continued to pass gradually they started to heal the void left by Connor and Felicity was still there though. However  Oliver smiled and clapped when his daughter won the debate competition. He carefully explained to Harper what puberty and periods were after she was terrified when she got her first one. He shopped with her for a dress for a school party. She chose a red dress and wore her hair in a pony tail. On the day of the party when she dressed up she resembled Felicity so much that Oliver thought she had come back. Felicity hadn’t contacted them in five years. She was however still in contact with Diggle.

“Dad so don’t you think my tutor Miss McKenna is hot” Harper asked while having dinner

“She is pretty which doesn’t mean I like her” Oliver said

“You need to move on Mom left us five years ago” Harper said

“We are not having this discussion again” Oliver said.

Her father would always try to change the topic when she mentioned her mom. She stopped discussing her. When she was 9 she finally realized that her mom had left them. She had cried without her father’s knowledge. At times she was amazed of her father’s strength he had been through so much but somehow he was still standing trying to be both her mother and father. At times she would just hug him, she would let him paint her nails. She even learned a bit of archery from her dad he had mad archery skills. However around Connor’s birthday for times her father would disappear and go into the gym room. On Connors fourth birthday Harper had tried to assemble all of Connor’s videos and picture and put them in a single disk. She and her father watched it together. Her father looked so young and carefree in the video. Oliver put his hand to the screen trying to feel his son but he couldn’t.

“You know he was such a better and well behaved baby then you. He never bothered your mom during her pregnancy and would sleep the entire night. Felicity called him the best baby ever and he was”

“I know he used to love that lullaby will you sing it for me dad”

Oliver slowly started crooning the song

_“Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound”_ Oliver started crying after the last verse.

Harper slowly wiped his tears away.

The next day when Harper’s tutor was leaving she bumped into Oliver

“Oh I am sorry Mr. Queen. Harper was telling me to change the time of her session”

“I will text you the schedule later thank you Miss Hall”

“Please call me McKenna. Have a nice day” She said while stepping out

“Wow she was pretty. You still got it in you” Felicity mocked him.

“What are you doing here Felicity” Oliver asked

“This is my home” She said

“It’s not you made that clear five years ago” Oliver said

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts????


End file.
